icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Little Charmant Coord
is a rare coord made by the cute brand Sugar Melody. It debuted in Part 1 of the Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! series and in Episode 4 of the anime. It shares its design with the Blue Charmant Coord. Description Little Charmant Top A pale cream top with scalloped lace around the bottom, chest, and sleeve cuffs. The cuffs are held by a gold pearl chain, while two magenta bows reside at the middle of the chest. Soft pink fabric with diagonal pink lines covers the chest with a pattern of white music notes and hearts. Brown fabric wraps around the navel with a frilly border and peach fabric at the center, lined with frills and adorned by a row of gold pearl buttons. At the bottom of the buttons is a single magenta ribbon. Brown frills line the collar, where a gold music bar is printed. At the middle is a magenta bow with a white and gold brooch that has a G-clef on it. Each wrist gains a soft pink cuff trim with lace and adorned by a small magenta bow. The user gains painted nails. Little Charmant Skirt A pale cream striped skirt with white detail and lining of gold frills. A ruffled strip is sewn around the hem, held by a gold pearl chain with ribbons of magenta and soft pink, each with a clef brooch. Soft pink fabric is scalloped over the top portion of skirt, with a band of magenta lined with frills and gold piping, each connected to a tiny cream bow. From each bow is a gold pearl chain attached to the chain wrapped beneath the magenta waistband. Little Charmant Shoes Shoes matching the skirt and top with white frills lining the foot insert. On the foot strap is a magenta bow. White socks are included with a ruffled pale pink cuff that has a lace layer over it and a trim of pink fabric. A gold pearl band wraps around this with the G-clef brooch on the side. Little Charmant Accessory A magenta ribbon with a white and gold G-clef brooch in the middle. Beneath the ribbon is a striped fabric with a gold pearl chain sewn to the sides. Gold pearl dangles with a pink pearl hanging from the bottom are included, along with a pink tube of dark pink lipstick that has thin white stripes, silver detail, and a tiny pink gem on top of the lid. On the side is a sky blue and white SM. Dress Items User Trivia *The name of the coord is derived from the French word "charmant", which means "charming". *The Little Charmant Top bears similarities with the Pink Spider Flare Bustier from the original Aikatsu! franchise. *The Little Charmant Shoes bears similarities with the Flower Pirouette Shoes from the original Aikatsu! franchise. Gallery Official Art Img_point2.jpg Img_point3.jpg News 005 img news03.jpg Aipass img 01.jpg Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends! TBA. Anime Screenshots *'Episode 04 - The Aspired My Brand', Episode 06 - Hinata EMAgency!? TBA. *'Other Anime Screenshots' TBA. Others TBA. Category:Cards Category:Coords Category:Sugar Melody Category:Anime Category:Rare Coords Category:Data Carddass Aikatsu Friends!